farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Wheaty
American |birth = Hope County, Montana, United States |death = 2018, Hope County (Resist) |status = Unknown (Resist) Alive (Walk Away) |ages = 18-22 |affiliations = *The Resistance *Whitetail Militia |appearances = Far Cry 5 |first_appearance = The World Is Weak |last_appearance = Where It All Began |role = *Ally *NPC *Quest Giver |gender = Male |hair_color = Black |eye_color = Brown |actor = Philip NozukaIMDB - Philip Nozuka. Retrieved 2018 May 8. |race = Native American }} "Wheaty" is a member of the Whitetail Militia, based out of the Wolf's Den in the Whitetail Mountains region of Hope County in Far Cry 5. ''Far Cry 5'' The World Is Weak Eli Palmer and Wheaty led the Whitetail Militia in raiding the Grand View Hotel -- one of Jacob Seed's brainwashing facilities. In the aftermath, Eli orders Wheaty to check the corpses of the dead. The Junior Deputy will first meet Wheaty after he mistakenly assumes they're a corpse during the aftermath of The World Is Weak. After recognizing the Deputy, Eli has his men rescue the Deputy and recruits the Deputy to the Whitetail Militia's cause. Gearing Up Wheaty will delegate the task of collecting scattered Whitetail Militia gear caches that are scattered about the region in order to bring the supplies back to the Wolf's Den. Turn the Tables Wheaty will ask the deputy to help him find crates of Vinyl Records that he can throw onto his pirate radio station. Only You When the Deputy is captured by Jacob Seed and brainwashed for the fourth time, he/she will (while uncontrollably brainwashed) kill Eli Palmer. Tammy and Wheaty are horrified at Eli's death, with the latter pulling a gun on the Deputy. Tammy holds him back and tells Wheaty that Jacob is responsible for Eli's death. Tammy, understanding the conditioning forced on the Junior Deputy, charges the Junior Deputy to kill Jacob or she will shoot the Junior Deputy herself. Tammy and Wheaty mourn Eli's death as the Deputy leaves the Wolf's Den to confront Jacob Seed. The Deputy eventually went on to kill Jacob Seed. Casualties of War The Deputy eventually went on to raid Jacob's Armory and rescued Deputy Staci Pratt and the captured Whitetails. Afterwards, Tammy Barnes and the Whitetails held a funeral for Eli Palmer. During the funeral, Tammy assured the Deputy that their brainwashed assassination was not their fault and that Eli knows that. Wheaty concluded the funeral with a rousing speech to inspire the Whitetails to destroy the Project at Eden's Gate Cult. Where It All Began Wheaty will appear under the control of Joseph Seed via Bliss during Where It All Began. Related Missions *The World Is Weak *Gearing Up *Turn the Tables *Where It All Began Far Cry New Dawn It is unknown if Wheaty survived the nuclear holocaust. If he did, he would be in his 30’s. Gallery Fc5 turntables journal.jpg|The Journal entry for Turn the Tables, showing Wheaty. DZiuAf0XcAEwyO4.jpg|Wheaty in another Far Cry 5 key art Trivia *The voice acting credits lists his name as "Whealy", but throughout the entire game he is known as "Wheaty", as his name was likely changed during development. *Although in the voice acting credits the name looks like "Whealy" it actually does list "Wheaty", but it's hard to tell since the "t" pixel is hard to see. *Wheaty is a teenager during the events of Far Cry 5, being one of the youngest characters of the game. References Category:Whitetail Militia Category:Deceased